


Parents day

by MissCellophane



Series: The Adventures of Mai Parker-Keener [14]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, Fluff, Harley's 22, Humor, M/M, Mai's 8, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parents Day, Peter's 21, Tell me if I need to add anymore tags, just a tad, mention of bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-09 01:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19879030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCellophane/pseuds/MissCellophane
Summary: Harley and Peter visit Mai's school for parents day.(Part of a series)





	Parents day

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything
> 
> Inspired by a comment by Superherogeek1. I know I have changed a couple things but I hope you all still like it!

Mai couldn't contain herself. She was nearly vibrating in her seat.

"When are we leaving?" She asked for the sixth time in ten minutes.

Peter sighed fondly "After you eat." He gave a pointed look at her mostly filled plate.

Mai pouted before she started shoving food into her mouth "Wha' bou 'ow?"

Harley snorted "Take it easy. If you choke then it'll just take longer to get there."

Mai quickly slowed down, taking exaggeratedly slow bites.

"Why are you so excited about this anyway? I thought it was only a parent's day?" Harley asked as he took a bite of his toast.

Mai nodded "Yeah! But if you show up then I win a bet with all the kids in class!"

"A bet?" Peter asked in slight disbelief. 

Mai nodded again "They didn't believe me when I told them I knew Spider-Man! But now that everyone knows who you are, I can prove it!"

"Do you get anything from this bet?" Harley wondered. 

Mai grinned "They have to give me their desserts for a whole _month_!" 

Harley high-fived her "That's my girl!"

"Harley!" Peter admonished lightly "Mai, you really shouldn't be making bets. You're only eight!" 

"I'm _eight_ not stupid. I know better then to make bets I'd lose." She sniffed.

Peter groaned while Harley laughed again "I ban you from ever talking to MJ and Nat ever again."

Mai snickered "You can't! They terrify you." 

Harley looked at him in amusement "She's right. They do."

"They scare you too!" Peter defended.

"Yeah, But I'll readily admit it."

Mai gave him another high-five.

...

"Daddy, come on!" Mai dragged him through the classroom door.

"I'm coming! Not everybody can be fast like you." He suddenly picked her up and spun her around.

"Noo! Daddy! Let me goooo." Mai laughed, lightly hitting his hand.

"Nah, don't think I will. You'll just have to stay in my arms allll day." Harley replied teasingly.

"Noooo. I don't wanna." 

Harley hummed before shrugging "Fine." He said before abruptly dropping her onto her feet.

Mai caught herself like her auntie Nat taught her, turning to her dad with a pout "Meanie!"

"You wanted down." Harley shot back with a cheeky smile.

Mai stuck her tongue out at him.

A light clearing of a throat caught their attention. A middle aged women with brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, a light gray dress suit and a plastic smile stood before them.

"Hello there ma'am'." Harley greeted "Can I help you with somethin'." He asked.

She glanced between the two then landed her stern gaze on Harley "I'm Jessica Stromer. President of The Star Kindergarten Parent-Teacher Association."

Harley didn't even know those existed out side of movies. But he supposes since this was a mostly private school he shouldn't be so surprised.

"It's nice to meet you ma'am. I'm Harley Keener." He replied politely. 

"Yes, so I've heard." She glanced around "Where is your husband?" She hesitated just the slightest on the last word.

"Oh, we're not married yet." Harley shrugged.

Mai nodded "I'm gonna be the maid of honor!" She proudly stated before huffing "That's if Daddy ever actually _proposes_." She stated with a pointed look.

Harley flushed lightly in embarrassment "Anyway, Pete got held up at work."

"I see. So he will not be coming this evening?"

"Mama will be here!" Mai stated firmly "Mama promised me!"

Thankfully whatever the women was gonna say was cut off by Mai's teacher walking over "Ah, Mr.Keener! I see you've met Mrs.Stromer." 

Harley smiled at the teacher. She was young, at twenty-seven, but she was a great teacher according to Mai and they never had any problems with her either.

"Heya Ms.Trally! How's the leg?" Harley greeted with a grin.

"Better! Thanks for asking. How are you Mr.Keener?" She smiled brightly back.

"How many times do I have to say it? Just Harley's fine." He sent her a wink making her laugh. 

"I still can't do that. Sorry Mr.Keener." She replied.

Harely tsked playfully "One of these days!"

Ms.Trally shook her head in amusement.

Mrs.Stromer watched the two with a look of disapproval "I heard there was a _bet_ -" She said the word as if it disgusted her "-and that your child was to blame." She shot Harley a look of contempt.

Wow, He's already on someone's bad side. That must be a new record.

"Bet?" Ms.Trally asked as she looked between the three.

Harley shrugged "I don't see the harm in it. Mai's just having fun."

"Fun? You think teaching your child to lie is fun?" Mrs.Stromer scoffed.

"Woah. Who said anything about lying? My daughter is not a liar!" Harley replied with narrow eyes.

"Oh? You do know what nonsense she is going around spreading, do you not?" Mrs.Stromer asked.

"Nonsense?" Harley couldn't believe this women "I don't think I like what you are insinuating _Miss_."

"Mr.Keener, Mrs.Stromer please. I'm sure we can deal with this-" Ms.Trally got cut off.

"I'm only stating the truth Mr.Keener. Your daughter is going around trying to gain popularity by lying and stealing."

"What? _Stealing_? It's a bet! A bet that all the other kids agreed to!"

"She tricked them." Mrs.Stromer waved her hand "Simple as that. You should really teach her manners! I heard she even broke one of the boy's toys!"

"They stole _my_ Legos!" Mai defended "They wouldn't give it back and it broke! It took me three days to finish it!" She glared at the older women in annoyance.

"I'm sure that's what you want everyone to think." Mrs.Stromer huffed.

Harley gritted his teeth. This women was crazy movie mom level of insane. How do these people even exist?

"You are accusing an eight year old! Aren't ya the president of the PTA! Don' they help kids who are being bullied and not _bully_ _them_ _themselves."_

Mrs.Stomer looked extremely offended "I am not bullying anyone! Your daughter is a monster! She nearly broke my son's arm!"

Ah, and there was the true reason for the animosity.

"I didn't mean to!" Mai exclaimed, finally gaining the rest of the attention from those around them. Harley had noticed people watching ever since Mrs.Stromer walked up to him but now everybody was staring. Good. Witnesses meant Harley had to keep from punching the women in her face like he so badly wanted to.

"How can you possibly _accidentally_ brake someone's arm?" Mrs.Stromer sniffed disdainfully.

"He was hitting me!" Mai snapped, Harley froze.

"He what?" He asked softly. His eyes turning icy with anger.

Mai looked up teary eyed "He said I wasn't allowed to like Spider-Man since I was a girl! I told him Spider-Man isn't a boys only hero! Spider-Man loves everybody!" She sniffed "He called me stupid and threw mud at me! So I threw it back and he got angry and ran at me! I only defended myself like auntie Nat taught me!"

Ms.Trally gasped "Why was I not informed of this?" She asked weakly.

Mai shrugged "You were sick. I told Mr.Flinn who had been in charge of our class that day and he just told me I was over reacting. That Jeremy was just being a _boy_."

Harley narrowed his eyes at Mrs.Stromer "How dare you accuse my daughter of being a monster when your son tried attacking her."

"He did not! I even talked to Mr.Flinn. He said she attacked first." Mrs.Stromer denied.

"I didn't! Mr.Flinn wasn't even outside, how could he know!?" Mai whined.

"He wasn't?" Ms.Trally asked. Even Harley knew that was against school policy.

Mai shook her head "He was sleeping in his chair! Ask anyone."

"S-she's right!" A voiced cried from the corner. A small blonde glanced at her mother before adding "He was yelling at her. I saw it."

"Yeah! I saw it too!" A brunette cried out from near the back.

"She threw him over her shoulder when he ran at her! It was so cool!" A red head added with bright eyes.

"He was being mean!" Another boy agreed.

When a couple more kids added to the shouting, Harley gave Mrs.Stromer a pointed look. She glared right back.

"Alright, alright! Children settle down!" Ms.Trally called out. Slowly the shouting lowered and she turned back to Harley and Mrs.Stromer. Whatever she was going to say was cut off by Mrs.Stromer.

"They're little kids. They could be lying!" The women defended.

"So could your son." Harley instantly retorted.

"He is not! Where is your husband? He probably would listen better than you!"

"Where is your son Mrs.Stromer?" Harley instantly shot back.

Mrs.Stromer pressed her lips together "He's in the cafeteria with his father but I don't see how that matters."

"Really? I just thought we could ask him again what really happened."

Mrs.Stromer glared "My son is innocent! He couldn't hurt a fly."

"Maybe. But we are not talking about flies here. We are talking about _my daughter_." Harley stated icily. 

"What's going on?" 

Mai lit up "Mama!" She cried, slipping past Harley into Peter's arms.

Peter furrowed his brow "Hey baby, What's wrong?" He looked up "Harley?"

Harley took a deep breath before turning around "Sorry sweetheart. Just found out a few things."

Peter stood up with Mai, glancing between the three adults in front of him and all the others in the room "What things?"

Harley shot Mrs.Stromer a look "Apparently her son has been bulling Mai."

"He has not! She is the one bothering him!" Mrs.Stromer denied once more.

"Bullying?" Peter glanced down at Mai "Why didn't you say anything before sweetie?" 

Mai sniffed "You were able to ignore it!" She looked up "I wanted to be strong like you." She admitted quietly.

"Mai-" Peter started softly before pausing and shaking his head, they should probably have this conversation in private "We'll talk about this when we get home." 

Ms.Trally cleared her throat "Sorry about this Mr.Stark. I understand if you want her to change classes." She did look truly apologetic.

"Stark?" Mrs.Stromer repeated bewildered.

"Just Peter is fine Ms.Trally or even just Parker. Mr.Stark's my dad. And no, I don't think that's necessary as long as the one doing the bulling gets talked to." Peter replied firmly.

The other parents looked between the two stunned. She was insulting the grand daughter of a Stark? As in, _Tony_ _Stark_?

"She is so dead." Mr.Lin snorted from the back corner of the room. The parents around him nodded in agreement.

Mrs.Reeves rolled her eyes "I never liked her much anyway." She stated as she shared an amused look with Ms.Heelie who was standing next to her.

"My son is not a bully!"

"And as you can obviously see, my daughter isn't a liar!" Harley replied with a nod at Peter.

Mai rolled her eyes when she saw the confused look on Mrs.Stromer's face "This is my Mama! He's Spider-Man!"

"I told you to stop making up lie-"

"Actually, I am Spider-Man." Peter looked the women over with a faux polite smile "I can even prove it, if you would like?" Without another word he activated his Spider-Man suit and 'accidentally' webbed her purse onto the wall "Oops! These web shooters are a new prototype! Sorry." 

Harley held back a snort. They were not prototypes, they were an updated version that Harley knows has no problems.

It didn't take the other kids (and parents) long to start freaking out, loudly. 

...

Later in the car on the way home, Mai looked up from her signed apology card from the class, Jeremy and his mother.

"I still win the bet right?" She asked with a pout.

Peter huffed a laugh "Yeah, We'll get you all the sweets you want."

Mai lit up "Best day ever!"

Peter shared a look of fond amusement with Harley.

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write and I hope you enjoyed it~ I'm sorry if the ending was crap, I've been having a bit of a bad week ^^' 
> 
> P.S Star kindergarten is a made up school, If there is one in New York it's just a coincidence.
> 
> Feel like I should add - Peter was late because he was helping stop a robbery he noticed on the way to Mai's school.


End file.
